I have an unknown talent
by ezrafromstarwarsrebelsisdabest
Summary: Ezra has an unknow talent that the team does not know about Read to see what it is Btw there will be a ezra and Sabine love thing And a kanan and Hera love thing too
1. Wow you can sing

I don't own Star Wars rebels

Guys we are losing credits fast and I mean fast said Hera

we know but how can we get more credits asked ezra

well maybe if you did something that could help we would have more credits said zeb

zeb that was uncalled for everyone said exept for ezra and Zeb

no it's fine I will do something and don't follow me said ezra as he walked out of the room

zeb why did you do that for yelled Kanan

I'm sorry but it had to be said zeb answered and he walked out of the room to go to his room

2 hours later

guys is Ezra still not here asked Sabine

come guys lets see if we can find him said Hera

i will use the force to find him said kanan

he is in town in a big buliding with a big stage simbol at the front

lets go zeb said

cop you stay here said Hera

they all walk into town and they find the building when they walked in they heard ezra's name get called

Ezra Bridger Come to the stage Ezra bridger

And they saw Ezra Walk on stage with a microphone in his hand

(And the started to play go the distance from Hercules)

I have often dreamed, of a far off place

Where a hero's welcome, would be waiting for me

Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face

And a voice keeps saying, this is where I'm meant to be

I'll be there someday, I can go the distance

I will find my way, if I can be strong

I know ev'ry mile, will be worth my while

When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong

Down an unknown road, to embrace my fate

Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you

And a thousand years, would be worth the wait

It might take a lifetime, but somehow I'll see it through

And I won't look back, I can go the distance

And I'll stay on track, no, I won't accept defeat

It's an uphill slope, but I won't lose hope

Till I go the distance, and my journey is complete

But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part

For a hero's strength is measured by his heart

Like a shooting star, I will go the distance

I will search the world, I will face its' harms

I don't care how far, I can go the distance

Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms

I will search the world, I will face its harms

Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms

And the finished the song

wow Ezra can sing wow said Sabine

ezra well that was a great song said the host

may I ask why you sang that song

well I lived alone for a very long time then I meet a great group of people and well they made me feel welcome and feel that I belong some where in this world and I am glad I meet them

They crew had tears in there eyes

wow how that is sweet well let's see if the jugders want you to stay or leave and everyone looked at the three judges

I want you to stay the first judge said

I want you to say the second judge said

well I am sorry to say but I want you to say said the last judge

well looks like Ezra is here to stay well that's our show till tomorrow have a good night said the host

Ezra walked off stage to the front door

well kid what a great performance said zeb

what are you guys doing here asked Ezra

come me here to look for you and why are you here asked kanan

well the winner of this show wins 700 credits I done this so we could have some credits said Ezra

you Done this for us asked Sabine

yeah I did can we go back to the ghost asked Ezra

sure lets go said Hera

ezra: so I can sing hey

me: yea why not

zeb: well kid at least she did not make you a baby

me : I was going to do that soon I a different story

ezra: I hate you

me: sure you do

well that's it

Till next chapter

Signing off Spector 7 (btw I will start doing this cause my fanfiction name too long to put here) is out of here


	2. Authors note

Hi guys sorry this is not an update but I want to know what you guys want Ezra to sing next

stronger keely Clarkson

grow up simple plan

im just a kid simple plan

Centries fall out boy

immortas fall out boy

Titanium David guetta

my songs know what you did in the dark fall out boy


	3. The love and the singing

I don't own star wars rebels

Ezra how come you never told us you could sing asked Hera and Kanan as they walked in the ghost

you guys never asked answered ezra with a smirk

so what are you going sing next asked Sabine

it is a secret said sing out of the room

God is he going to keep another secret from us asked zeb

yes i am they heard ezra sing from the hall way

will we every under stand that kid asked kanan

I don't think so hon said Hera putting her hand on kanans and ms they started to started to stare into each other eyes and blushed

umm we are going to get going said Zeb and Sabine and welled out with copper

zeb wentry to his and ezra's room

copper went to where ever he sleeps

Sabine walked out of the room and saw Ezra sitting on the ramp of the ghost

hey said Sabine smiling and sitting next to him

hi said Ezra and looked at Sabine it looked like he was crying

you ok asked Sabine worried

I have not sang for 8 years answered Ezra and started to cry more

ezra it is ok come here said Sabine and gave him a hug

Ezra was still crying and Sabine did not know what to do

you must think I am weak looking like this said Ezra still crying

Ezra look at me said Sabine Ezra did not look up and Sabine graded his chin

Ezra you are not weak you are strong brave and a wonderful person and funny said Sabine

you really think that of me said Ezra with all this hope in his eyes

yes I do and I always have I just wish I was as brave as you said Sabine

But your are I look up to you your brave funny fun a great artist and you have a heart of gold and you are so beautiful and this is all the reasons I love you said Ezra

you love me said Sabine smiling

yeah but I know you don't lov.. Ezra could not finish his sentice because Sabine kissed him

the kiss lasted about two minutes and they pulled apart to breath

ezra bridger I love you said Sabine similing

and I love you Sabine wren will you be my girlfriend said Ezra

yes I will said Sabine and her and Ezra hugged

Oh god no not another couple said zeb

uhh what do you mean asked Ezra and Sabine

I think he means us said kanan and Hera

you guys are going out asked Ezra

no don't do that warned zeb

does this answer your question said Hera as she and kanan kiss

aww soo sweet said Sabine

no it is gross said zeb and copper was going crazy

well you won't like this said Sabine and Ezra and they kissed

ahhh zeb screamed and picked up copper and went up the ladder

come on guys it is time for bed said Hera and kanan

ok said Sabine and Ezra they gave each other one last kiss and went to their rooms

the next day around 5 pm everyone went to the stage

guys you ready for my next song asked Ezra

yea we are said the 4 at the same time

ok guys before Ezra comes on we have teddy bluestlye

She got up on stage

(the music started to play what does the fox say)

Dog goes woof, cat goes meow.

Bird goes tweet, and mouse goes squeak.

Cow goes moo. Frog goes croak, and the elephant goes toot.

Ducks say quack and fish go blub, and the seal goes OW OW OW.

But there's one sound that no one knows...

WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?

Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!

Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!

Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!

WHAT THE FOX SAY?

Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!

Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!

Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!

WHAT THE FOX SAY?

Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!

Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!

Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!

WHAT THE FOX SAY?

Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!

Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!

Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!

WHAT THE FOX SAY?

Big blue eyes, pointy nose, chasing mice, and digging holes.

Tiny paws, up the hill, suddenly you're standing still.

Your fur is red, so beautiful, like an angel in disguise.

But if you meet a friendly horse, will you communicate by mo-o-o-o-orse, mo-o-o-o-orse, mo-o-o-o-orse?

How will you speak to that h-o-o-orse, h-o-o-orse, h-o-o-orse?

WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!

Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!

Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!

Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!

WHAT THE FOX SAY?

Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!

Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!

Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!

WHAT THE FOX SAY?

A-hee-ahee ha-hee!

A-hee-ahee ha-hee!

A-hee-ahee ha-hee!

WHAT THE FOX SAY?

A-oo-oo-oo-ooo!

Woo-oo-oo-ooo!

WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!

The secret of the fox, ancient mystery.

Somewhere deep in the woods, I know you're hiding.

What is your sound? Will we ever know?

Will always be a mystery what do you say?

You're my guardian angel hiding in the woods.

What is your sound? (A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum a-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum)

Will we ever know? (A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum)

I want to, I want to, I want to know! (A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum)

(Bay-buh-day bum-bum bay-dum)

The host walks on stage ok guys that was teddy and I thnk Ezra and her are equally good

ok guys now we have Ezra

wish me luck said ezra

good luck said everyone

sabine got up and kissed Ezra

ezra went to the stage

(the music stared to play I'm just a kid)

I woke up, it was 7

_[One version:]_ I waited 'til 11

_[Another version:]_ Waited 'til 11

Just to figure out that no one would call

I think I've got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them

What's another night all alone?

When you're spending everyday on your own

And here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair

Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is

_[One version:]_ Having more fun than me tonight

_[Another version:]_ Having more fun than me

And maybe when the night is dead,

I'll crawl into my bed

_[One version:]_ I'm staring at these 4 walls again

_[Another version:]_ Staring at these 4 walls again

I'll try to think about the last time

I had a good time

Everyone's got somewhere to go

And they're gonna leave me here on my own

And here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair

Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is

Having more fun than me

_[One version:]_ What the hell is wrong with me?

_[Another version:]_ What the fuck is wrong with me?

Don't fit in with anybody

How did this happen to me?

Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep

And every night is the worst night ever

I'm just a kid _[repeat x5]_

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair

Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is

Nobody wants to be alone in the world.

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair

Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is

Nobody wants to be alone in the world

Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is

Having more fun than me tonight

I'm all alone tonight

Nobody cares tonight

Cause I'm just a kid tonight

wow good job Ezra lets got on to our other singers to see what two will stay

Ezra walked off the stage and went to his team

Great job kid said zeb thanks

about two other people where are Ezra

ok ok guys we have the people will stay can we have all singers back to stage

what did Ezra get

35.5 out of 40

well done Ezra

what did teddy get

34.1 out of 40

land our last to singers got was

30 out of 40

25.9 out of 40

wel it looks like Ezra and teddy will battle it off to see who wins

Ezra walked off stage and bumped into teddy

watch it street rat she said looking at Ezra with evil eye she was taller then Ezra and looked about Sabines age

look I have to go bye said Ezra not wanting to start a fight

you wont win and you will just disappoint your parents more then you have every done said teddy

leave him alone yelled Sabine and she pushed teddy

come on Ezra lets go the guys are waiting for us outside said Sabine and she hugged him

lets out to the ghost said Hera when they walked out her and kanan crossed the fingers together and walked back to the ghost and Ezra and saine done the same

zeb ran forward not wanting to see the love feast

Well guys here is another chapter

speactor 7 out


	4. You pick the song

Hi guys this is not an update I want to know what song

teddy should sing

let it go frozen

better in sterio liv and Maddie

What song should Ezra sing and should it be a duet

not duet songs.

Stronger Kelly c

grow up simple plan

duet song with Sabine

A whole new world aladdin

Love will find a way lion king 2


	5. Can you sing for me

Hey guys I know it has been awhile I just stated year 9 and there has been a lot of homework and not too much free time

When they got to the ghost they all went to bed but ezra he went to the roof to practice what he was going to sing but not only that was on his mind what teddy said got to him did he really disappoint his parents

hey what are you doing up here said Sabine

Oh hi Sabine I am doing nothing said ezra with a sad smile

ezzy you know you can't hide anything from me right so what's up said Sabine

biney what teddy said is what's wrong said ezra

Don't listen to her I am sure your parents would be proud of you said Sabine

thanks said Ezra and kissed Sabine

the broke apart after two minutes

would you like to sing with me at the finals asked Ezra

what how you sang byyourself at the start asked Sabine

when I signed up they said at the finals if I got in I could sing a duet with anyone I wanted to explained ezra with a smile

I would love to said Sabine and she hugged ezra

sing me a song please biney asked Ezra

ok umm let me see... I know

You know the bed feels warmer

Sleeping here alone

You know I dream in colour

And do the things I want

You think you got the best of me

Think you've had the last laugh

Bet you think that everything good is gone

Think you left me broken down

Think that I'd come running back

Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new

They told you I was moving on over you

You didn't think that I'd come back

I'd come back swinging

You try to break me, but you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started

Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted

Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me

You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning

In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

_[2x]_

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

(When I'm alone)

wow your so good said Ezra

thanks So why song are we going to sing asked Sabine

well I was thinking...

IN TOWN

have you found the boy asked kallus

yes I have farther said teddy

You know the plan

yes I do said teddy

good know what song you going to sing sweetheart asked kallus

You will have to wait till tomorrow when you come for ezra said teddy with an evil smile

thats my girl

well guys that is it for now

the songs have been pick

Spector 7 out

My the force be with you always


	6. The winner and the kidnapping

Ok guys here is the next chapter sorry if it is bad it is like really late and I could not sleep so yeah no hating

the next morning in the lunge room ( can't rember the name soz)

morning ezra how did you sleep asked kanan

yeah I slept well master said ezra

Hey ezzy what song are we going to sing asked Sabine walking in and gave ezra a kiss

umm ezra how can Sabine sing with you asked Hera as she walked in with copper

biney cannyou explain please said ezra with puppy dog eyes

ok ezzy said Sabine and explained (don't want to write it agin if you guys read the chapter before you will get it)

ok so what song you guys sining asked kana and Hera and grumbled copper

Well I though love will find a way what do you think biney asked ezra

I love it ezzy said Sabine

gahh i am up for five seconds and the love feast has already started said Zeb from the door

come on you three let's let them practice said Kanan

ok and oh yeah ezra and Sabine said Hera

yeah they said in unison

cute nicknames said Hera as they walked out leaving ezra and Sabine to practice

in town

teddy you ready to bring in the boy asked kallus

yes I am farther said teddy with an evil grin

good I will see you tonigh love you sweetheart bye said kallus

hope you are ready for a fight ezra it will be just like hold times

on the ghost half an hour to show time

ok guys it is time to go said ezra

lets go see this said zeb

Bye cop said the crew and they walked into town

all right everyone time to start the show can we have teddy first please said the host (guys I am going to just give him a Radom name) named tommy

(the music started to play better in stereo)

B-b-better in stereo

B-b-better in stereo

I'm up with the sunshine (let's go!)

I lace up my high-tops (oh, no!)

Slam dunk, ready or not

Yeah, show me what you got

I'm under the spotlight (holler)

I dare you, come on and follow

You dance to your own beat

I'll sing the melody

When you say "Yeah", I say "No"

When you say "Stop", all I wanna do is go, go, go!

You (you) the other half of me (me)

The half I'll never be-e

The half that drives me crazy

You (you) the other half of me (me)

The half I'll always need (need)

We both know

We're better in stereo

B-b-better in stereo

Oh, oh, oh

B-b-better in stereo

Oh, oh, oh

And when we're together (oh yeah)

In sweet harmony, oh so rare

If we could just agree,

We would go major league

When you say "Yeah", I say "No"

When you say "Stop", all I wanna do is go, go, go!

You (you) the other half of me (me)

The half I'll never be-e

The half that drives me crazy

You (you) the other half of me (me)

The half I'll always need (need)

We both know

We're better in stereo

You say "It's wrong", I say "It's right"

You say "It's black", I say "It's white"

You take a left and I take a right

But at the end of the day we both know

We're better...

You (you) the other half of me (me)

The half I'll never be-e

The half that drives me crazy

You (you) the other half of me (me)

The half I'll always need (need)

We both know

We're better in stereo

B-b-better in stereo

Better in stereo

Oh oh

Better in stereo

Oh oh

Better in stereo (B-b-better in stereo)

Oh oh

Better in stereo

And the music stop to the end of the song

great work teddy and now for ezra and Sabine said tommy

( the music started to play love will find a way)

Sabine:  
>In a perfect world<br>One we've never known  
>We would never need to face the world alone<p>

They can have the world  
>We'll create our own<br>I may not be brave or strong or smart  
>But somewhere in my secret heart<p>

I know  
>Love will find a way<br>Anywhere I go  
>I'm home<br>If you are there beside me

Like dark turning into day  
>Somehow we'll come through<br>Now that I've found you  
>Love will find a way<p>

Ezra:  
>I was so afraid<br>Now I realize  
>Love is never wrong<br>And so it never dies

There's a perfect world  
>Shining in your eyes<p>

Sabine and ezra :  
>And if only they could feel it too<br>The happiness I feel with you

They'd know  
>Love will find a way<br>Anywhere we go  
>We're home<br>If we are there together

Like dark turning into day  
>Somehow we'll come through<br>Now that I've found you  
>Love will find a way<p>

I know love will find a way

Wow great job you two said tommy

and now the judges will count the points to see who wins can we have teddy up here please said and asked tommy

ok and the winner is said tommy while opening the blue letter

EZRA AND SABINE yelled tommy and everyone was clapping and cheering

the out of no where teddy pulled out a red lightsaber and pulled it to ezra's neck

one more move and ezra boy here will be dead daddy will you like to come up here said teddy

kallus walked up to the stage and stood next to ezra and teddy

teddy looked at Sabine and said

say good bye to ezra because he now belongs to the empire

noo let him go or I wi..

I don't think so unless you want him dead at the age of fifteen said kallus Sabine looked into ezras eyes they were filled with fear and tears

now look at the time ezra and dad time to go said teddy and she and kallus walked out if the buliding

Sabine dropped to her knees and started to cry the crew ran up to her

don't worry we will get him back said kanan

well I am leaving it here

Spector 7 out

My the force be with you always


	7. Stronger

Hey guys I am still not feeling well, I will update but if it bad don't judge or be a hater and it is going to be short ok

dark vader, teddy, the inquisitor and kallus walked into the room where they were holding ezra (it look like the room that kanan was in when he was capture in the show)

now boy you will join the dark side said dark vader as he walked up to ezra (btw he is on the table thing kanan was on)

Never I will never join the dark side yelled ezra in dark vader mask

inquistor you know what to do demented dark vader

yes master siad the Inquisitor he saw kallus and dark vader leave

i am staying here said teddy

you can help you know force torter asked the inquisitor (like the thing he did to kanan)

yeah I am siad teddy with an evil grin

lets start said the inquisitor

ahhhhhhhh ezra screamed in pain

and he started to sing stronger because it made him think of sabine

You know the bed feels warmer

Sleeping here alone

You know I dream in colour

And do the things I want

You think you got the best of me

Think you've had the last laugh

Bet you think that everything good is gone

Think you left me broken down

Think that I'd come running back

Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new

They told you I was moving on over you

You didn't think that I'd come back

I'd come back swinging

You try to break me, but you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started

Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted

Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me

You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning

In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

_[2x]_

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

(When I'm alone)

(You guys add you pain screams to this song from ezra torter)

on the ghost

we have to find him cried sabine

oh hon come here said hera and she pulled ezra into a hug

we will find him said zeb

Guys I know where he is I can feel him his pain his fear but he has not gave into the dark side said kanan

lets save my boyfriend said sabine

on star destroyer

ahhhhhh ezra screamed in pain and was cut bruised shock and force tortered

lets let him rest smiled the inquisitor

fine but this way fun say later ezboy laughed teddy as she and the inquisitor left the room

kanan please help me please wispered/cried ezra though the force hot tears rolled down his face mixing with his blood

thats it as I said this one was going to be short

Spector 7

may the force be with you always


	8. People you pick (authors note)

I have run out of Ideas so pm me or review what you should think should happen next

the u put ur idea will end Saturday or Friday

(I am Australian so for Americans it will your Friday if I do Saturday and if I do Friday it will be ur Thursday)

put ur ursename in

or make one up if u don't have an account

good luck


	9. Saved but broken

Hi guys thanks for all your ideas but the one I like the most from sithHater and this will be short

The ghost ship arrived at the Stardestroyer and the ghost went onto the cargo part of the ship

ok guys you ready said Hera

We are ready said kanan

ok lets save my boyfriend said Sabine

reamber zeb you stay here said Hera

Good luck said zeb and he saw kana and Sabine ran out to save ezra

with kanan and Sabine

ok where are they holding ezra asked Sabine

lets see he... Kanan was interuted by ezras yells

AHHHHHHHHH

this way yelled kanan and they ran to where they herad the scream

when they got there kanan felt something his bond with ezra was almost gone

whats wrong kanan asked sabine

ezra he has almost givin up to the darkside explained kanan

they ran into the room they saw agent kallus the inquistor teddy wilhuff Tarkin and dark vader

Well hello Jedi your just in time to see your padawan become a sith said dark vader

and it is time to end yous to finish the job said teddy with and evil grin

kanan said ezra in a weak voice and he saw teddy and the inquistor walk up to sabine and kanan with there lightsabers

NO yelled ezra and teddy the inquistor vader and kallus was pushed back and knocked out

ezra are you ok asked kanan and sabine and they ran up to ezra and unstrapped him

i am ezra could not finsihed his sentence because he fall unconscious

ezra we are going to get you out of here said kanan and he picked up Ezra

there is something wrong with is legs said sabine and they ran back to the ghost got in the ship and the Ghost took off they got back to lothal hera and ezra where in the medbay for about 5 hours when she came out

guys I fixed him all up said Hera with a sad simile

so what was wrong with him asked a very upset sabine

he has two fractured legs scares a lover his body and he has become a mute we will have to get a wheelchair said hera with tears in her eyes and the whole crew was crying even zeb

thats all for know I wil try and update tomorrow or later tonight or later today if I have time

new evil oc needed (human)

name

age

gender

personality

weapon

Reason for hating ezra

past with ezra

Spector 7 out

may the force be with you always


	10. Chandelier

Hi guys I have 3 great ocs I will use them they are from sammycpink, buruplays2 and sabineandezraforever they will be used later in this story or a new story this will be a short chapter

sabine walked into the medbay to look after ezra so the rest of the crew could get a wheelchair for ezra when she got there she saw that ezra was sitting up

hey ezra said Sabine and she sat down next to ezra

ezra just look at her then looked down

i will be right back said Sabine and she ran to her room grabed a note pad and a pen and ran back to the medbay

here ezra if _you_ need to talk write down what you want to say explained Sabine and she gave the pad and pen ezra wrote down on the paper then showed it to Sabine _every time I close my eyes I see teddy evil smile _

oh ezra said sabine and she gave him a soft hug she heard the coming the door with a wheelchair

here you go ezra away to get around for the next 4 weeks and you should be able to talk within 5 to 6 weeks said Hera and she and kanan helped ezra into the wheelchair

ezra wrote down in his note pad and showed it to the crew _thanks guys can some one help me down to a he ramp I want to sit outside _

i will help said kanan and he wheeled ezra to the ladder the used the force to lower ezra down and then kanan went down the ladder and pushed ezra to the end of the ramp kanan sat down next to ezra

ezra I am so sorry I never wanted this to happen to you if I acted fast you would not be hurt cried kanan ezra put his hand on kanans shoulder and gave him a look that said it is not you flault then Ezra woke something down in the note pad _kanan don't blame yourself ok I should have told you guys I was going in a compation and I should have not done stuff that could make you guys lose criedits _and he started to cry

ezra none of this was you fault said kanan giving ezra a hug

4 weeks later

ezra come on you can walk plsease try asked Hera

ezra just looked away from the crew and wheeled away from the crew

whats wrong with him asked zeb

I don't know said Hera

i will go talk to him said Sabine and she walked out of the room

i will go with her said kanan and he walked out as well

i am am going to my room said zeb and he left copper and Hera in the commin room

hera had tears in her eyes and she started to sing chandelier

Party girls don't get hurt  
>Can't feel anything, when will I learn<br>I push it down, push it down

I'm the one "for a good time call"  
>Phone's blowin' up, they're ringin' my doorbell<br>I feel the love, feel the love

1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink  
>1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink<br>1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink

Throw 'em back, till I lose count

I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier  
>I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist<br>Like it doesn't exist  
>I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry<br>I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier

But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes  
>Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight<br>Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes  
>Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight<br>On for tonight

Sun is up, I'm a mess  
>Gotta get out now, gotta run from this<br>Here comes the shame, here comes the shame

1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink  
>1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink<br>1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink

Throw 'em back till I lose count

I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier  
>I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist<br>Like it doesn't exist  
>I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry<br>I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier

But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes  
>Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight<br>Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes  
>Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight<br>On for tonight

On for tonight  
>'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight<br>Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight  
>On for tonight<br>On for tonight  
>'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight<br>'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
>Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight<br>On for tonight  
>On for tonight<p>

hera turned her head when she heard wheels on the floor it was ezra he was smiling

then she saw be hide him was kanan and Sabine copper had a camer

ezra wrote something down on the pad and turned it to hera _hera you can sing if you can do that I think I can try and walk _

thats for now guys

what should ezra say or sing for the first time again

should I end this story in the next few chapters

got questions just ask

spector 7 out

may the force be with you always


	11. You rise me up

Hi guys here is the next chapters do this is going to be short but I want people to think before commenting ok

"you ready ezra" asked kanan

_I think so __can someone help me _wrote erza on the note pad

"I will help you ezra" said Sabine and she got up and walked to ezra

"I can help too if you want" said kanan and he got up aswell they helped ezra up and they held on to him and they helped him walk but when they tried to let him walk on his own he fell down but zeb caught him and put him back to him wheelchair

Ezra wrote something and showed the crew it said _guys I think that is it for me today _and he wheeled him self out of the commin room

"guys I feel so bad for ezra" said zeb

"I am going to find him" said Sabine and she walked out of the room

kanan felt something move in the force and he felt ezras fear riseing

"kanan what's wrong" asked Hera

"I don't know I..." Kanan couldn't finish his sentence because they herad sabine scream

"AHHHH LEAVE HIM ALONE" they all ran to where they herad sabime scream and the saw sabine tied to the Rock near the ship ezra in the air of a chock hold by darth vader

"well hello rebels nice of yous to join us" said darth vader and he let go of ezra who landed on the floor kanan ran to him he saw Ezra was knocked out

"that was a really big mistake" said kanan and he grab his lightssaber and started to fight darth vader hera and zeb ran to Sabine and untied he but kanan slammed into hera zeb and Sabine darth vader walked up to them ready to make the kill

ezra woke up and he saw what darth vader was about to do

"NO YOU DO YOU WILL NOT HURT MY FAMILY AND MY GIRLFRIEND" yelled ezra and he stood up and the used the force to stop darth vader and pushed his back away from his family and walked to where he pushed darth vader and got up and saw ezra wali g to him

"yes boy tap into the darkside let it flow through you, you shall be a great dark master" said darth vader

"no I will not I will not join the darkside" said ezra and he knocked out darth vader the crew ran to him

"you did great ezra" said Sabine and she gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Thanks I feel a little tried" yawned ezra and he fell but was caught by kanan

"I think I will carry him to his bed" said kanan and they all walked back to the ghost and Hera took off so they could go into hiding

4 hours later ezra woke up the whole crew that was next to him gave him a really big group hug

"ezra your awake will missed you so much" said Sabine

"ezra can you please sing us a song we have missed you voice"said zeb

"ok" said Ezra

"don't go over bored ok" said Hera land nodded at her to let her know he understands

And he started to sing

"When I am down and, oh, my soul, so weary;  
>When troubles come and my heart burdened be;<br>Then I am still and wait here in the silence,  
>Until you come and sit awhile with me.<p>

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
>You raise me up to walk on stormy seas;<br>I am strong when I am on your shoulders;  
>You raise me up to more than I can be.<p>

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
>You raise me up to walk on stormy seas;<br>I am strong when I am on your shoulders;  
>You raise me up to more than I can be.<p>

There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
>Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;<br>But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
>Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.<p>

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
>You raise me up to walk on stormy seas;<br>I am strong when I am on your shoulders;  
>You raise me up to more than I can be.<p>

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
>You raise me up to walk on stormy seas;<br>I am strong when I am on your shoulders;  
>You raise me up to more than I can be.<p>

You raise me up to more than I can be."

the whole crew had tears in there eyes

"Ezra wow great job" said kanan

"thanks" said Ezra blushing

"We are going into town tomorrow ok ezra all of us" said Hera

"so get some sleep ok that means everyone" said kanan

"ok night guys night biney" said Ezra and gave sabine a kiss when they pulled away sabine said "night ezzy night guys"

"ahhh night" said zeb and he walked out and ezra followed and so did Sabine

"night kanan" said Hera and they kissed

kanan broke away and said "night hera lets get some sleep"

thats all for now

got questions just ask

be nice with the review ok

spector 7 out

may the force be with you always


End file.
